Boundless
by Eliminous
Summary: If I wanted the blonde haired, blue eyed artist, you damn well better believe nothing will stop me from getting him. No is not an option. "No." The blonde said smoothly, his sky blue eyes turn away, focusing his attention to the couple he had been painting once again. I have to force the gadgets in my head to spin as they register his response. "Come again?" SasuNaru AU
1. Uchiha Pride

I am an Uchiha.

I own enough acres of land, that if I really wanted to, I could start a country where I was king, tomatoes had their own holiday, the Uchiha fan was in every household, and all women (Excluding my mother) were illegal. And that's just the backyard of my mansion in Konoha, Japan. Which is only one of the many properties I have located in counties across the world such as France, Italy, United States, Sweden, etc. All adding up to an estimated four million acres. Beat that, John Malone.

That's right. Fuck you.

I graduated high school when I was twelve as the youngest valedictorian student in Konoha history. At the age of seventeen, I graduated at the top of my class from Stanford University with a PhD in business. Upon finishing school I worked for my father in the family business, Uchiha Corp., for two years, but left to start a business of my own after my father disowned my elder brother, Itachi.

He had been caught doing the dirty deed with his secretary. His very much _male_ secretary. Father had been livid, firing, then throwing Itachi out into the streets and cutting him off completely. Leaving him to fend for himself. However, It was no fluke how Itachi had been unearthed so effortlessly.

He was, after all, an Uchiha.

Itachi had intentionally allowed himself to get caught. He had grown irritated by Father's overwhelming expectations, cold attitude towards us, and appalling parenting. Or lack thereof. He took it upon himself to escape the wretched chains that imprisoned him. Of course, he could have just up and left without a word but Itachi had always been a sadistic fucker. He had everything planned out and quickly booked the earliest plane ticket to Konoha.

Encouraged by my brother's rebellion, I, being the considerate son I was, saved Father his precious time by leaving to join my brother. Doing so before he found out that his youngest and last son also participated in the same acts of faggotry(1). I disown my father, not giving him the chance to strip me of my pride.

Nobody disowns Uchiha Sasuke.

My mother begged. Begged my father to be more open minded about his sons preferences, and begged that he allow us to return home. However, Mother eventually decided she has had enough of the stubborn Uchiha's old-fashioned lifestyle and set on getting a divorce.

"You were once my knight in shining armor," she had told him when he demanded an explanation, "But it turns out you were just a prick in tin foil." And then she bid him farewell, packed her bags and joined us in Konoha without so much as a second glance.

Like the fucking _Queen_ that she is.

Father received a copy of the official documents that would finalize their divorce in the mail, her signature already written in her designated section. He also received a visit from our men in the middle of the night who professionally dug up the sakura tree that stood proudly in the front lawn. That tree was planted in honor of our family's life and my mother was determined to take it with her.

I imagine his expression when he discovers the impressive hole in the ground and smirk to myself.

Itachi and I became the Co-CEOs of Chidori Inc., the largest multinational technology company in the world. Daddy dearest had been outraged when his 'failure' offsprings had managed to surpass him in the business industry. Itachi, having thrown Uchiha ethics out the window, literally flew from Konoha to the Uchiha Manor just for the sheer purpose of laughing in his arrogant face.

Anyways, back to me.

With the help of Uchiha hygiene and years of Jujutsu that gave me a muscular and inevitably attractive figure, I received the title Sexiest Man Alive on People magazine. I had been approached by them to be the cover for their iconic 'award' multiple times in the past years but always declined, not particularly giving a fuck about such a pointless roll. The reason I accepted the reward this time around was because Itachi insisted that an Uchiha who hasn't been on the cover of People magazine is not a real Uchiha.

His threat to leak my number to the public may have contributed.

Despite deliberately shaming the Uchiha name, Itachi insisted on continuing some Uchiha traditions.

I don't need such a title. I know how good looking I am. Years of dealing with horny and desperate woman chase after me made sure of that. Men and women alike throw themselves at my feet like dogs, worshipping the ground I walk on as if it were the very purpose of their existence. The title was just to glorify the Uchiha reputation.

All in all, I am an Uchiha. We Uchiha will stop at nothing to fulfill our needs and wants. I grew up having everything I wanted handed to me on a silver– no, gold plater. Simply because no one ever dares to deny an Uchiha what they desire. However, if what we want isn't given to us, we find a way to take it. I may be an arrogant asshole but, well frankly, I couldn't give any less fucks.

I get whatever I want, whenever I want it. No questions asked.

If I wanted the Eiffel tower to be pink, the Eiffel tower _will_ be pink.

If I wanted a unicorn, I'll _get_ a fucking unicorn.

If I wanted a blonde haired, blue eyed, loud mouthed, idiotic street artist, you damn well better believe nothing will stop me from getting just that.

No is not an option.

"No." The blonde said decisively, his blue eyes turn away, focusing his attention to the couple he had been painting once again. I have to force the gadgets in my head to spin as they register his response.

"Come again?"

 **To Be Continued...**

(1) I just really wanted to use that word.


	2. I Promise

I stare flabbergasted as the blonde turns his back to me. Was I hearing right? Did this blonde idiot just reject me? An Uchiha? Surely it can't be true. Surely my mind is playing tricks on me and my ears are not functioning properly.

Note to self: Visit doctor about sudden hearing loss.

I don't know for how long I stand there staring at the back of the artist's head. Eyes slightly wide and mouth hanging open in utter disbelief. When I realized this I shut it quickly. Uchihas don't gape.

From the moment I laid my eyes on the blue eyed beauty, I knew I had to make him mine. He'd been the first thing to catch my eye since Itachi dragged me to this dreadful festival.

Konoha holds this week long event every year in honor of Hiruzen Sarutobi, former mayor and known art fanatic who lost a battle with cancer. The festival is set to be a place where people can either sell their works of art or simply show them off. Itachi, being the aesthetic devil that he is, never misses the opportunity to further extend his impressive art collection. Why he chose to drag me with him this year is beyond me.

Why I let him is even more or so.

I was reluctant to tag along but decided that I needed a break from work and the horny women I call my employees. Honestly, you'd think after all the articles about my coming-out they'd be able to control their raging hormones. The only reason I hadn't been raped so far is purely thanks to my secretary, Ino. The she devil finds immense pleasure in scaring the absolute shit out of any and all females who try to flash me their unappealing lumps of milk makers.

Bless her kind heart. Maybe I'll allow her to live in my kingdom along with Mother.

"I said no, teme." He replies, not bothering to look in my direction as he continues with his painting. That's fine though because I am loving the view from behind.

"Why the fuck not?" I snap at him in disbelief.

"I don't date stuck up snobs like you." He says with a slight sneer. I am not stuck up and I am not a snob.

Ok, maybe I am just a little stuck up but I am definitely not a snob!

Honestly, what is up with my ears? I'm only twenty-seven and I'm suddenly considering getting myself a hearing aid. Maybe I'm sick. Maybe the idiot needs glasses. Maybe today is opposite day. Maybe the rumors are true and Lady Gaga really does have a penis. I always wondered as much.

Wait what?

Shit, the blonde is messing with my head so much I can't even think normally. Why the fuck was I thinking about that of all things? Stupid blonde and his stupid blue eyes and his stupid fuckable ass.

Deciding that the blonde is just a little slow, I decide my best move is to pull out the Uchiha Card. Let him know just who he's dealing with.

 **Uchiha Card**

 _Description:_ Mention the Uchiha name. This skill ensures 100% success when used to woo blonde idiots.

 _Skill level:_ Infinite

 _Skill strength:_ Everything

 _Skill weakness:_ Nothing

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you quite know who I am. Let me introduce myself. My name is Sas-" I started to say but before I can attack I was interrupted.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, I know. Still a no." He says.

My eyes almost widen at that. He blocked my attack? How is that possible!? It's a guarantee winner! It's impossible. It's unheard of. It's... It's...

 _So fucking hot._

Nobody would ever dare to deny me. I snap my fingers and anyone I want is sitting in my lap like an obedient puppy. Yet, here this blonde is. Denying me. I have to force myself to imagine my father in pink lingerie in order to suppress the sudden arousal bubbling in the pit of my stomach and groin. A challenge like this is such a turn on I don't know if I'll be able to control myself.

"If you don't mind, I have work to do. Either get in line or buzz off, teme. I don't have time for your crap." He says.

"Everyone has time for my crap." I say smugly. He may deny me his time. But I'll make it a point that no matter what, he'll be begging for _my_ time soon enough. And when he does, I'll make sure that he devotes all of his time to me and me alone. I'll make it my life mission if I have to.

"Step off that pedestal of yours and pull your head out of your ass. Not everyone wants to worship an arrogant asshole who thinks he's better than everyone." He's still not looking at me and I'm starting to get frustrated. Sure, his ass is nice to look at but I don't take too kindly to being ignored.

I walk up to his turned back and lean down into his ear, pressing my chest ever so slightly against him. His hand freezes mid paint stroke and he tenses. "That tongue of yours has an impressive talent for insults. I'm sure you can find some more... productive uses for it."

He moans and it's so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

"I'll make you want me, dobe. " He tenses some more and I brush my lips against his ear, relishing the way is body reacts to me. "That's a promise."

The delicious shiver I feel run down his spine lets me know how much he actually looks forward to it, despite his verbal protests. I blow lightly into his ear before slowly backing away. His hand is frozen in place and I lean around him to see the dark blush on his face and closed eyes.

I smirk satisfied, but before I can make my cool exit, I feel a sharp pain in my ribs. I stumble back and grab my side. A groan leaves my clenched teeth and I look up trying to find the fucker who dares to attack an Uchiha.

This time my eyes do widen. The blonde is looking at me over his shoulder with a smug expression on his tan face. I realize three important things just then.

One: I just got elbowed in the gut by a sexy little blonde.

Two: He is the first person to ever successfully land a blow on me.

And three: I have a raging hard on again.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note:** You like? Review and let me know please!


	3. Pain

**Author's Note:** I didn't really do much to correct my mistakes. I apologise. I'm just too lazy. I hope they're not to cringy. lemme know if they are. If it's to much then I'll force myself to make it manageable.

• • • • • • • • • •

The next morning I woke up with a bad case of morning wood. The strained arousal pressing against my briefs was enough to make me realize exactly how long ago it was I got laid. I let out a frustrated sigh when I think back to the dream I had. Flashes of blonde hair, golden skin and impossibly blue eyes flood my mind. I shudder at the heat rising in my stomach.

I'm a fucking grown man. This shouldn't be happening. I haven't had a wet dream since my somewhat emo phase in junior high when I discovered the magical world of gay porn. Why am I reacting like this to a man I've only met once? I don't even know his name, I realize. Why can't I get that perfect round ass out of my damn head? For fucks sake.

I sit up in my bed and hiss when the action causes friction against my erection. It's even harder now that I was thinking about my dream and I restrain the urge to jerk off. A cold shower should do wonderfully.

I shuffle out of bed, nothing on but my tighter than normal brief, and make my way to the bathroom. I almost stumble a few times from the friction on my arousal mixed with the pain on the side of my ribs. But I managed to get there easily enough.

He got me good, I'll give him that. Something tells me he didn't even try all that hard when he elbowed me. It makes me wonder if the blonde is interested in martial arts. When I'm successful enough to get into his pants, 'cause I'll definitely be successful, maybe I'll ask him to be my new sparing partner. I could imagine it now. I could see us beating the shit out of each other in my private gym, only to end up having hot and sweaty sex in the middle of it all.

I definitely need that ice cold shower now.

When I'm clean, I get dressed and leave the mansion feeling sexually frustrated and ready to kill.

Ino is waiting for me at the entrance of Chidori HQ as she always is. It's become a religious routine for her to escort me to my office, much to my pride wounding shame. I can protect myself from any attacker but it's gotten on my nerves to repeatedly fend off horny women, so I reluctantly let Ino take care of that. She does a great job at it.

When Itachi first hired her for me, I hated her with a bloody passion but as time went by it dwindled away and was replaced with a sort of fondness. She never tried to grope me and never tried to flaunt her womanly breast in my face. Unlike the rest of the woman in my work place, she dresses in professional attire that doesn't overly reveal too much cleavage or skin.

My resentment towards her completely vanished once I discovered she happened to be from the other side of the rainbow as well. One can imagine how delightfully surprised (and maybe slightly disgusted. Don't get me wrong I'm glad, but girls are just ew.) I was when I caught her molesting a short pink haired woman on her desk. I later learned that the lady was her fiance, Sakura.

Even more surprisingly, Sakura was a volunteer at the hospital my mother worked in (Today she is an intern at the hospital having finally finished medical school). She'd been embarrassed and begged for mercy thinking I'd fire her lover for tempting her into such unprofessional acts. Which I would have given it were anyone else. It was hilarious honestly.

They didn't do it again after that but I did often see Sakura when she visits the blonde.

"Hey, Sasuke. You're looking like crap today." I mentally roll my eyes at Ino's blunt statement. Only Ino has the balls to be so straight forward with me. Another reason why I let myself consider the female a close friend.

"How kind of you to point out." I say sarcastically as I accept cup of coffee and paper work she hands me. It's a letter from a neighboring company along with a few business proposals. My mood sours further.

"You don't have much on your schedule for tomorrow. Lucky you. You can be out by noon chasing hot blondes." She says with a knowing smirk. At the mention of my favorite little obsession, the mood I came to work with seems to lighten. Being my only true friend, of course I had to tell her of my encounter with the sexy blonde. She just really gets me, you know?

I smirk as we pause at her desk in front of my office. She shuffles through her filing cabinet and hands me a few more documents. I distinctly remember having more then one meetings scheduled for today. She must have made some rearrangements in order to help me leave early for the festival.

"Thank you, Ino." I say. She winks and settles at her desk. I step into my office and quickly get to work. There's no time to waste.

• • • • • • • • • •

As Ino predicted, I was out by noon and ready to continue my game of Cat and Mouse. After returning home to change into some more casual clothes, I drove straight to the Festival. It took me about half an hour to locate the artist, apparently having chosen a different location today. I didn't approach him right away, however, choosing to admire from a distance. I take refuge in a bench that's a good thirty feet away and simply observe.

It never occurred to me yesterday that the big, very orange sign besides him would have his name on it.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I mumble to myself.

Fishcake?

What kind of ridiculous name is that? Though I must admit, I do quite enjoy eating fishcake. And the name Naruto does roll off my tongue with a delicious taste. Hmm. I'd love to try eating that fishcake.

Oops. Sasuke Jr. is waking up...

I glare down at my growing crotch and will the slight hard on away. Settle down young one. You're time has yet to come. Good boy.

I turn my attention back to Naruto and watch closely. I have to hand it to him, he really is a talented artist. Talent and very diverse actually. Unlike yesterday, he has his own little tent with three tables aligning paper-thin walls. I catch glimpses of the inside as people come and go through the entrance.

The tables neatly display many different kinds of art. Thanks to my impeccable vision, I can see most of them clearly. They're each made in different art styles as well as with different techniques such as pain, pencil, ink or pastel. Honestly, I've never seen such a large variety of art styles made by a single person. Albeit, it's possible that they're not all made by him and that he's helping fellow artists sell as well.

The blonde had a little area set up in front of the tent where he's doing some more portraits for costumers. I noticed the different types of portraits people walk away with. So that provides a bit of proof that, indeed, he made all those artworks by himself. It's incredible really.

People go in and out of the tent, some leave with purchased art, others just looking, and a few lingering around to watch him do his magic. There's a man walking around the tent, tending to the people who come and go. I assume he's helping manage the stand while the artist is busy with his hands.

Before I know it, I was walking towards the displays. He doesn't notice me as I walk past to get to the tables, too caught up on his current commission. I get a good look at his face and notice a smidge of paint on his cheek. I restrain myself from reaching to wiping it off and continue towards the tent.

I move along the tables slowly, admiring every single display until I come to a halt in front of a particular watercolor painting.

I stare.

And stare.

"Hi, I'm Kiba. Do you need any– Whoa man! That looks a crazy lot like you." A voice says besides me. It takes me a few seconds to drag my eyes away from the painting to the brunette standing next to me. His eyes are bright and wide in amazement as they flicker from the painting to me and back again.

Who the fuck gets upside-down triangles tattooed onto their face? And why does it suddenly smell like wet dog?

"Are you one of his models?" He asks.

I blink a few times. "No." I reply and I try not to grimace at the smell out of politeness.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. These where made strictly from Naruto's imagination." He gestures to all the works on the table.

I fix my gaze back on the subject of discussion. It really, really does look like me. The painting is of what looks like a shirtless angel with large black feathered wings. Well, angel of death is more like it, considering how slightly sinister it looks. The wings are splayed out wide and stretch across the long rectangular canvas. He has his slightly muscular back turned – my back is way more muscular than that, by the way – and is glaring over his shoulder with a very seductive and arrogant looking smirk on his pale face. His jet-black hair is in much the same style as mine but it's messy and the spikes look like they are a result of a good night out at a club.

However, it's the eyes that show the least and most resemblance, ironically enough. They are not black like mine. No, they are red and have some kind of symbol in them with three comma-like shapes.

There is something incredibly Uchiha about those glaring eyes. This is, without a doubt, definitely based off of me.

I smirk. So he's been thinking about me, huh? I wonder how he managed to do this whole painting within a day. Though I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. I've seen how quickly he does those full portraits for his costumers. It's incredibly impressive really.

"That's wicked, dude. Not to sound like a pushy salesman or anything, but you should totally buy it. It's literally perfect for nobody but you!" He says, flashing me a toothy grin.

I completely intend to take him up on that but before I can say anything, a familiar voice pulls the brunette's attention from me.

"Hey, Kiba! I ran out of clean canvasses. Do you mind getting a stack from the van?"

We both turn to see the artist walk into the shade of the tent. Our eyes meet and he stops dead in his tracks. A look of surprise flashes across his cerulean eyes. I smirk at him.

Suddenly, he seems to snap out of his shocked state and throws an accusing finger in my direction. "You!" He shouts. "What the fuck are you doing here, Teme!?"

"Don't look so surprised, Blondie." I say and the blush on his face just makes me smirk more.

"Y-you– what–!"

"I thought you said you didn't know him?" Kiba says throwing me a confused glance. God, those triangles are fucking bothering me.

"You only asked of I was his model. Not if I knew him."

"Oh shit, you're right."

"Model? Why would I have that asshole as my model?" Naruto snaps irritated. Some of his earlier anger was replaced with surprise and confusion, but his voice is still laced with a bit of annoyance.

"Because I'm irresistibly attractive?"

"Ha! You wish!" He bites out.

"Still haven't come to terms with your attraction towards me? Tsk tsk tsk." I shake my head in mock disapproval. Honestly, this guy needs help.

"Still haven't pulled your head out of your ass?" He crosses his arms and glares at me. I glare back at the insult.

"Uh... I'm just gonna... go get those canvasses..." I vaguely hear Kiba say but my eyes stay on blue as he leaves the tent.

No one is in the tent but Naruto and I so I use this newfound privacy to my advantage. I take a few steps forward but he backs away. So I take a few more. He let's out a gasp when his back hits the table on the opposite side and I grab the edges, trapping him in place. His eyes widen when I tower over him and I'm glad for the slight hight difference. I lean in close, our noses about an inch apart. Our breaths mingle together and I just barely restrain myself from closing the gap. Oh how much I want to fuck his pink lips with my tongue.

"No, but I can put my head in your ass if you'd like?" I breath out. A dark blush rises from his neck to his ears and I smirk again. My cock twitches in approval but I will it not to harden any further.

"T-this is harassment! I-I can pull a restraining order on you!" He stutters out. He thinks he can get away from me? How cute.

"Hmm. You can always try though don't expect that to keep me away." I say ghosting my lips over his. I slowly move to glide them over his cheeks, his jaw and finally his throat, not touching skin no matter how much I desperately want to taste it. His breath catches in his throat and he slightly tilts his head to the side, while probably not even realizing it.

I let out an amused chuckle at the reaction but regret it immediately when it seems to snap him out of his trance like daze. A fist come flying to my face but I step back and dodge it by a hair. Not this time Blondie. I won't be caught off guard again.

Before I know it there is another fist flying towards my and this time I wasn't so lucky. I wasn't fast enough to take another step back so my hand flew up to try to catch the fist, holding it in place. I was successful but the impact was so great that I swear I heard my wrist crack. I contain a wince, not wanting to show him that it actually inflicted pain.

How can such a small man pack such a powerful punch!? Fuck!

I smirk and Naruto let's out a frustrated growl. Just when I think he's about to throw another punch, I catch a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye. Not expecting the attack, I don't have time to react at his knee comes into direct contact with my gut. Again.

He lets out a satisfied ",humph!" when I double over in pain and leaves me to support myself against one of the tables.

"That fucking..." I croak out.

Well, this was an interesting turn of events. Yeah, I may or may not have just gotten a sprained wrist. And alright, I most likely have internal bleeding but hey, no pain no gain right? And I'm sure I probably gained something out of today.

I think.

It takes me a moment to regain my composure.

"Here you go Naru– Where'd he go?" Kiba asks as he returns to the tent with a fresh stack of canvasses.

I look at him and the stupid tattoos on his face somehow reminded me of the painting I was looking at earlier. I breath in deeply and hold it for a few seconds. Then I release it and straighten myself. I grab my wallet from my back pocket an pull out a few hundreds as I turn to grab said painting. I slap the cash into Kiba's palm as I push past him, not acknowledging the jolt of pain the action causes in my wrist causes, and leave the tent.

"Wait! This is too much!" I hear him yell but I ignore him and continue to walk – no, I do not have a slight limp – in the opposite direction.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
